Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 13
To kolejny odcinek. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Susan "Sue" Cook *Iris Evans *Christine Evans *Chloe Evans *Madeline Evans *Lucas Evans *Sean Evans Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 13 -Czy do was nie dociera debile, że nie jestem w nim zakochana?! – wrzasnęła Christine. Na Lucasie i Seanie nie zrobiło to wrażenia. -Jasne…W końcu do każdego mówisz takim „słodkim” głosikiem, Chrissie – nabijał się z niej Lucas. -Och, zamknij się, pawianie – wtrąciła się Iris. Lucas spojrzał na nią z niechęcią. -Nie wtrącaj się, jędzo niedomyta – odparował. -Gbur! -Idiotka! -Glut! -Marchewka!!! -Ty…- Iris była już poważnie zdenerwowana. Nie lubiła, kiedy przyczepiał się do jej włosów. -ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ OBOJE!!! – wrzasnęła Christine i podstawiła pod ich szyje energetyczne sztylety. Lucas przełknął głośno ślinę, a Iris uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Trochę jej to nie wyszło, ponieważ na jej twarzy nadal gościł strach. -Mam dość waszych kłótni! Macie się w końcu uspokoić! I przestańcie mi wmawiać, że zakochałam się we Flynnie! – krzyknęła Christine. Sztylety zniknęły, ale brunetka nadal była zdenerwowana. -Oh…Christine? – zapytała ostrożnie Iris. -Co? -Na…na pewno nie jesteś? – dokończyła Iris. Szybko znalazła się na ziemi, a ostrze ponownie powędrowało w stronę jej szyi. -Jeszcze jedno słowo, Iris. Przysięgam, że jeśli powiesz coś jeszcze, to po powrocie przekażę, że miałaś wypadek przy pracy – powiedziała zupełnie spokojnie Christine. Iris przełknęła ślinę dokładnie w taki sam sposób jak przed chwilą Lucas i pokiwała szybko głową. Wtedy brunetka sprawiła, że sztylet ponownie zniknął i przestała pochylać się nad rudowłosą. Iris jednak bała się podnieść, dlatego leżała na ziemi. -Bądź chociaż miła dla tego Flynna – poradził Sean. Christine spojrzała na niego zaciekawiona. -Co masz na myśli? – zapytała odrobinę oschle. -Wiesz, Flynn po prostu wyglądał na tak przejętego tym, że go pocałowałaś, że nawet przestał nas słuchać – wytłumaczył Sean. -I nie reagował na to, że się z niego śmiejemy – dodał Lucas – A to mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło. -Bo nawet nie umiesz odpowiednio dokuczać – prychnęła Iris. -Nie wtrącaj się, idiotko! – krzyknął Lucas. Christine już nawet nie chciało się na to reagować. -Mam być dla niego jakoś specjalnie miła, czy po prostu „miła”? – zapytała. -Skoro masz trudności z byciem po prostu miłą, to może wystarczy na razie miła jak dla kolegi? – zapytał Lucas. -Postaram się – powiedziała Christine – Dobrze, niedługo nareszcie będzie ciemno i będę mogła po raz drugi stanąć na warcie. -Nie stawaj za każdym razem jako pierwsza – podpowiedział jej z lekką pretensją w głosie Sean. -Sean, doceniam różne pożyteczne rady, ale nie będę zaraz robić wszystkiego, co mi każecie – powiedziała Christine i odeszła kawałek w stronę obozowiska – A teraz możecie się nadal bawić w wymyślanie przezwisk i eufemizmów od nich. * * * Było już nareszcie ciemno. Koniec tego dłużącego się dnia, w którym nie miała co robić. Może w końcu iść spać, a jutro nadal wykonywać swoje zadanie. Chloe przewróciła się na drugi bok. Zastanawiała się, jak niby przekonać tych idiotów do tego, żeby wrócili do miasta, z którego dopiero nie tak dawno uciekli. Gdyby Sophie podróżowała sama, przekonanie jej byłoby aż za proste. Ale ona ma jeszcze swoich przyjaciół, którzy myślą bardziej racjonalnie od niej. -Jaki w tym sens, by sprawiać, żeby nas nie lubili – pomyślała Chloe, przypominając sobie metody Iris, Seana i Lucasa – Czy zawsze dziewczyny muszą się wszystkim zajmować? Nie zdziwię się, jeśli zaczną mnie tak nazywać. Nagle przed oczami zobaczyła wspomnienie z ostatniego treningu przed podróżą. Wtedy dała sobie radę sama. Wtedy nie potrzebowała nikogo, by wygrać. Nie musiała ciągnąć za sobą balastu w postaci niedoświadczonych dzieci. * * * -Jesteś gotowa, Chloe? – zapytał przez ukryte głośniki Naukowiec. -Jestem! – zawołała Chloe i po raz kolejny rozejrzała się po sali. Olbrzymia hala imitująca gęsty las. Chloe nawet nie wiedziała, gdzie się kończy. Było tu mnóstwo drzew i krzewów. Szybko związała gumką włosy, aby wygodniej się jej biegało. -W takim razie zaczynam! – usłyszała ten sam głos i stanęła w pozycji bojowej. Od wypadku praktycznie nie ćwiczyła. Musi sobie przypomnieć, co dokładnie potrafi zrobić. Nagle pomiędzy drzewami zobaczyła światło. Przyglądała się mu przez chwilę, gdy nagle zaczęło się robić coraz jaśniejsze. Chloe szybko użyła swojej mocy i w błyskawicznym tempie odbiegła spory kawałek w prawo. Obróciła się i zobaczyła, że w miejsce, w którym przed sekundą stała, uderzył promień energii. Chloe zauważyła kolejne światło i natychmiast zaczęła uciekać. Biegła w stronę całkiem sporego kamienia. -Aaaa! – krzyknęła, kiedy promień uderzył mniej niż pół metra od niej. Szybko wskoczyła na kamień i odbiła się tak wysoko, że złapała się gałęzi będącej kilka metrów nad ziemią. Szatynka podciągnęła się i schowała wśród liści. Było ich tyle, że była spora szansa, że nikt jej nie zauważy. Chloe lekko się wychyliła. Chciała wiedzieć dokładnie, gdzie znajduje się źródło pocisków energii. Przymknęła oczy i zauważyła jakiś ruch pomiędzy drzewami. Teraz wychyliła się na tyle, że szansa zobaczenia jej była już całkiem spora. Jeszcze trochę i zobaczy, co to jest. Jeszcze trochę… -O nie! – wrzasnęła, kiedy kolejny pocisk kierował się w jej stronę. Szybko przeskoczyła na kolejne drzewo, jednak kolejna wiązka energii ją uprzedziła i uderzyła w gałąź. Chloe machała rękami w powietrzu, jednak nie miała się czego złapać, przez co spadała na ziemię. Podczas lotu użyła mocy i dzięki temu spadła szybciej, ale mniej boleśnie. Dziewczyna wstała i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę, z której widziała nadlatujące promienie. Ktoś chyba przejrzał jej plan, ponieważ pociski nadlatywały coraz częściej, a Chloe miała coraz większe problemy z wymijaniem ich. W końcu jeden z pocisków trafił ją w pierś. Dziewczyna syknęła z bólu i poleciała do tyłu. Przez chwilę trzymała się za serce. Wyglądało to tak, jakby trzymała tam światło. W końcu pozbierała się i przestała trzymać rękę przy sercu. Światło zniknęło, a Chloe pobiegła dalej z nowym zapałem do walki. Jej różowe buty z niesamowitą szybkością uderzały o podłoże. Chloe zrobiła wściekłą minę i przyśpieszyła jeszcze bardziej. Kolejny promień wyłonił się zza drzew, jednak dziewczyna nie miała zamiaru go omijać. Gdy światło było już dosłownie centymetry od jej twarzy, Chloe złapała promień i odrzuciła go tam, skąd nadleciał. Dalej biegła w tamtą stronę, jednak po chwili odrzucił ją potężny wybuch. Zielonooka poleciała do tyłu i upadła na plecy, jednak natychmiast się podniosła i zaczęła uciekać przed wybuchem. Była oszołomiona i nie do końca wiedziała, co się dzieje. Biegła przed siebie, gdy nagle poczuła za sobą żar. Obróciła się i zobaczyła płomienie niszczące las. Mogłaby przysiąc, że chcą ją dopaść. Strach przezwyciężył oszołomienie i Chloe doszła do siebie, po czym natychmiast przyspieszyła. Początkowo próbowała uważać na gałęzie, ale ogień nadal się zbliżał i w końcu dała sobie z tym spokój. Po prostu biegła przed siebie. Nagle drzewa zniknęły, a przed nią pojawiło się jezioro. Dziewczyna nie zdążyła wyhamować i zamknęła oczy, czekając, aż się zanurzy. Gdy przez kilka sekund nic się nie działo, otworzyła je i aż otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Biegła po wodzie. Ogień był daleko za nią, a ona mogła biec po wodzie. Zaczęła odrobinę szybciej biec, aby mieć większą pewność, że jednak się nie zanurzy. Kropelki wody leciały na jej twarz i włosy, ale to jej nie przeszkadzało. Nawet cieszyła się z tego. Odkryła kolejną umiejętność. I to tuż przed wyprawą! Ogień został daleko w tyle, ale Chloe postanowiła dobiec na drugi brzeg. Gdy już tam dotarła, rozwiązała włosy i uśmiechnęła się. Jak na razie idzie jej świetnie. Pojedzie na tą misję. -Czy to już koniec? – zapytała. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Wywnioskowała, że chyba może mieć jeszcze jakąś próbę. Spojrzała w stronę lasu po tej stronie jeziora, po której aktualnie się znajdowała. -Tak jak myślałam – mruknęła, gdy zobaczyła wychodzące stamtąd androidy. Spojrzała na swoją rękę i skupiła się, sprawiając, że wokół ręki utworzyła się żółto-pomarańczowa poświata. Początkowo oddawała dokładny kształt ręki, jednak po chwili wyglądała, jakby do ręki dodano pazury kota. Chloe uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w stronę robotów. Te nieprzygotowanie nie miały szans z Chloe, która w mgnieniu oka poważnie uszkodziła kilka z nich. Reszta zorientowała się, o co chodzi i zmieniła swoje ręce w mini działka, jednak w tym czasie szatynka zniszczyła kolejne roboty. Po chwili została tylko garstka, która strzelała w jej stronę. Chloe jednak łapała laserowe pociski i odsyłała je w stronę maszyn, dlatego w krótkim czasie Chloe załatwiła wszystkich przeciwników. Dziewczyna położyła ręce na kolana i zaczęła ciężko oddychać. Teraz poczuła jak bardzo męczący był ten trening. Ale dała sobie radę. Pokonała wszystkie przeciwności i zniszczyła kilka robotów. Szczerze mówiąc, trochę słabych robotów. Nagle drzewa zaczęły się przesuwać, tworząc ścieżkę prowadzącą do drzwi. Chloe tym razem spokojnie poszła w tamtą stronę. Gdy wyszła z pomieszczenia treningowego, drzwi szybko się zamknęły, a przed nią pojawił się Naukowiec. -Brawo, test zaliczony na piątkę – powiedział. -Dlaczego nie na szóstkę? – zapytała zmęczona Chloe. -Nie stawiam szóstek – powiedział mężczyzna i pokazał jej drogę, którą miała teraz pójść. Dziewczyna poszła w tamtą stronę. W pewnym momencie odwróciła się i powiedziała: -Ja za roboty dałabym trójkę. Trochę słabe były. * * * -Aaaa! – krzyknęła Mary i szybko się podniosła. Rozejrzała się wokół siebie. Obóz. Noc. Znowu ten sam sen… -Coś się stało? – zapytała sennym głosem Judy. Mary nie odpowiedziała, tylko położyła się i udawała, że nic się nie stało. Znowu miała ten sam straszny sen. Mary mogłaby przysiąc, że czuje ten dym i zapach spalenizny. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała ponownie zasnąć. * * * -Fineasz, ona po prostu ci podziękowała – powtórzył zniecierpliwiony Ferb – To nie musi czegoś znaczyć. -No tak, ale ona była taka delikatna… - powiedział Fineasz i znowu przypomniał sobie tamten pocałunek. To znaczy, co prawda tylko Christine całowała, a on stał z otwartymi ustami, ale to był i tak pocałunek. Co prawda tylko w policzek, ale to ciągle pocałunek… Chłopcy specjalnie szli w takiej odległości od Izabeli i Christine, aby żadna z dziewczyn nie słyszała ich rozmowy. Tak naprawdę jednak szli daleko od wszystkich, dlatego co jakiś czas musieli przerywać rozmowę przez poganiających ich Seana i Chloe. -Fineasz, po pierwsze – to był tylko buziak w policzek. Delikatny – podkreślił Ferb – A po drugie, to przecież nie znaczy, że od razu się w tobie zakochała. -Ale jak często całuje cię dziewczyna, którą dopiero co poznałeś? – zapytał Fineasz, pewny swego. -Fineasz, nie pytaj – uciął Ferb, nagle przypominając sobie wszystkie dziewczyny, które go pocałowały. -Właśnie. Ty nawet masz z czego wybierać, bo masz przynajmniej powodzenie u dziewczyn – powiedział z tryumfem w głosie Fineasz. W tym momencie Ferb stanął w miejscu i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na brata. -Fineasz, nie myślałem, że jesteś aż tak ślepy – powiedział powoli, po czym znowu ruszył do przodu. -Ślepy? Przecież do mnie dziewczyny nie idą tak jak do ciebie. -Fineasz, nie chce mi się o tym gadać. Wróćmy do tej rozmowy, jak w końcu zauważysz pewne rzeczy – ponownie spróbował zakończyć temat Ferb. -Mamy kończyć akurat teraz, kiedy się rozgadałeś? – Fineasz nie miał wesołej miny, jednak ton jego głosu nie wskazywał na to, że chce się dalej kłócić. -Tak, mamy kończyć akurat teraz – powiedział zdecydowanie Ferb i tym razem rozmowa skończyła się na dobre. Fineasz mimo wszystko nie chciał doprowadzić do porządnej kłótni, ale nie rozumiał, jak jego brat może nie zauważać, że dziewczyny nie całują tak bez powodu w policzek. W usta też nie, to prawda, ale doświadczenia z pocałunkami w usta nie były takie…delikatne. To nie było wymuszone. Było takie…przyjemne. -Dlaczego akurat teraz zebrało mi się na refleksje o pocałunkach? – pomyślał ze zdziwieniem Fineasz – Nawet jakby coś czuła, to i tak nie wróciłaby ze mną do mojego wymiaru. -Ruchy, Fineasz! – usłyszał głos Chloe i automatycznie przyspieszył. Nie zauważył, kiedy Ferb poszedł do przodu, by rozmawiać z Mary i Izabelą. * * * -Wybacz, że zaczęłam cię tak o wszystko wypytywać – powiedziała przepraszającym tonem Christine. Judy spojrzała na nią. -Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała blondynka. -Tak naprawdę nie zawsze zaczynam tak znajomość – tłumaczyła Christine – Ale zrobiłam to, ponieważ lubię dużo wiedzieć. -Rozumiem – Judy jakoś nie miała ochoty na bardziej przyjacielską rozmowę. Dalej nie znała za bardzo tej Christine. Nie miała o niej zdania. -Wiesz, Judy. Wyglądasz mi na osobę, która ma zdolności przywódcze – zauważyła Christine. -Nie, raczej nie mam – zaprzeczyła jej Judy. -Myślę, że mimo wszystko poradziłabyś sobie, gdybyś nagle musiała się wszystkimi zająć. -Wolałabym nie sprawdzać. -Po prostu ci o tym mówię, Judy – powiedziała Christine – Nie chciałabym, żeby jakiś talent został zmarnowany. -Jakiś talent? – powtórzyła Judy. Christine zaśmiała się cicho. -Nie lubię, gdy talenty są marnowane. Wtedy coś dzieje się inaczej niż zaplanowano. Niż powinno być. Dlatego poruszyłam ten temat – wyjaśniła. -Jasne, rozumiem – odpowiedziała krótko Judy. Nadal czuła się nieswojo w stosunku do brunetki i nie potrafiła się za bardzo zmusić do bardziej wyczerpujących wypowiedzi. -Oczywiście, każdy ma rzeczy, które go naprawdę wytrącają z równowagi – kontynuowała Christine – Często ważne jest, żeby wiedzieć, co to za rzeczy. -Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Judy. Nie do końca wiedziała, co może przez to rozumieć jej rozmówczyni. -Żeby zajść daleko, trzeba wiedzieć, co jest słabością przeciwnika, Judy – powiedziała Christine. Jej głos był bardziej ożywiony niż wcześniej – To przygotowanie. Trochę jak organizacja. Wszystko trzeba zgrywać w czasie. Planowanie, wprowadzanie w życie pomysłów – lubię to robić. -Nie odpowiedziałaś mi na pytanie – zauważyła Judy. -Na drodze można spotkać wiele zagrożeń i przeciwników. Trzeba się przygotować. Wiedzieć, co może cię czekać – próbowała to wyjaśnić Chrissie. Jej oczy dziwnie błyszczały, gdy mówiła o tych rzeczach. Judy zauważyła ten szczególny blask i zapytała powoli: -Gdzie w ogóle macie zamiar iść? -Wydaje mi się, że już to wam mówiłam – powiedziała wymijająco Christine. -Mnie wtedy z wami nie było. Gdzie wy idziecie? – ton głosu blondynki był stanowczy i oskarżycielski. Zanim brunetka zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, do rozmowy wtrąciła się Iris. -Idziemy do Algos – powiedziała, po czym szybko przyłożyła dłonie do ust i spojrzała z przerażeniem na Christine. Ta nie patrzyła na nią, ale Iris czuła, że będzie miała bolesną nauczkę. Susan gwałtownie się zatrzymała, po czym szybkim krokiem podeszła do Christine. -Wydaje mi się, że to wam odrobinę nie po drodze – powiedziała oschle. -Mamy zamiar zahaczyć o jeszcze jedno miejsce – powiedział szybko Lucas, jednak to nie przekonało Sue. Rudowłosa szybko zebrała swoją grupę i cała siódemka odeszła na tyle daleko, żeby Drużyna E ich nie słyszała. -Nie idziemy z nimi – stwierdziła Mary. Sue tylko kiwnęła głową w milczeniu. -Zgadzam się – powiedziały jednocześnie Judy i Izabela. -Ja też – dodał Ferb i spojrzał z wyczekiwaniem na brata. Ten spoglądał ukradkowo na Christine, która obserwowała ich uważnie. -Ale nie muszą mieć od razu złych zamiarów…- zaczął, jednak przerwała mu Sue. -Jeśli nawet nie chcieli nam powiedzieć, gdzie idą, to znaczy, że mają coś do ukrycia. Nie podoba mi się to. Rozdzielamy się i idziemy prosto tam, gdzie zaplanowaliśmy. -Ale…- zaczęła Sophie, jednak spojrzenia Mary i Judy przywołały ją do porządku. -Sophie, mamy wrócić do domu, a oni mogą nam w tym przeszkodzić – powiedział zdecydowanym tonem Ferb. -W porządku…- Sophie patrzyła na swoje czerwone buty. Było jej przykro, że traci tylu przyjaciół na raz. -Przegłosowane – powiedziała Mary. Izabela patrzyła z obawą na Fineasza. Chłopak na szczęście już więcej nie protestował, więc odetchnęła z ulgą. -Kto im to powie? – zapytała Judy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Kilka osób spoglądało na Mary, reszta na Susan. W końcu rudowłosa podjęła decyzję. -Idziemy wszyscy razem – powiedziała i udała się w stronę Christine. Reszta grupy poszła jej śladem. Drużyna E nie wyglądała przyjaźnie. Wydawało się, że patrzyli z góry na Fineasza, Ferba i resztę. -Jaka decyzja? – zapytała bez żadnego wstępu Christine. Jej głos brzmiał niezwykle wrogo i chłodno. -Możemy się pożegnać – powiedziała Mary wpatrując się w brunetkę. Ta westchnęła i pokręciła powoli głową. Po krótkiej chwili na jej twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek. -A mieliśmy to załatwić pokojowo…- powiedziała z udawanym smutkiem, jednak Judy słyszała w jej głosie nutkę zadowolenia – Skoro tak, to musimy to rozegrać w inny sposób. Gdy tylko to powiedziała, jej ręce zmieniły kolor na różowo-fioletowy i dziewczyna wytworzyła wielką, energetyczną kopułę. Sophie odbiegła spory kawałek i dotknęła jej. Była twarda i nie chciała ustąpić, mimo że dziewczyna zaczynała napierać na nią całym ciałem. -To nic nie da, idiotko – powiedziała z kpiną w głosie Chloe. Sophie spojrzała na nią ze szczerym zdumieniem. -I…idiotko? – zapytała. To określenie mocno ją zabolało. Zwłaszcza w ustach niby przyjaciółki. -Lucas, Iris – postarajcie się załatwić to za pomocą gadżetów – rozkazała Christine – Powinniśmy im dać jakąś szansę, prawda? -Na pewno? – zapytał Lucas. -To rozkaz, Lucas, ale to nie będą żadne szanse, jeśli będę walczyć, więc daję reszcie wolną rękę. Ja będę podtrzymywać nam granice pola walki – wyjaśniła Christine i ustawiła się kawałek dalej. -Ale to nie fair, Chrissie…- jęknęła Iris, jednak mordercze spojrzenie jej przywódczyni natychmiast ją uciszyło. Drużyna E ustawiła się w pozycji bojowej. Lucas i Iris niechętnie ustawili się odrobinę dalej od innych. -Wolałem tą udającą Chrissie, która nie jest taka zimna jak ta normalna – zauważył smutnie Lucas i zaczął grzebać w plecaku. -Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam, pawianie – powiedziała Iris i również zaczęła szukać czegoś w swoich rzeczach. Po krótkiej chwili wyjęła długą linę, która jednak była zrobiona z jakiegoś nieznanego materiału. Dziewczyna zrobiła z niej lasso i lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Tak naaaprawdę dawno tego nie robiłam – zauważyła. -Więc tym razem tego nie zepsuj, kwiatuszku – powiedział Lucas, nadal nie przerywając grzebania w plecaku. Najwyraźniej nie mógł znaleźć tego, czego szukał. Iris tylko pokazała mu język. -Skończyliście wreszcie gadać? – zapytała Chloe. Iris i Lucas nie odpowiedzieli, tylko spojrzeli na nią z niechęcią. Nie miała jednak takiego autorytetu jak Christine. -Drużyno, zaczynaj – powiedziała spokojnie Christine i przygotowała się do oglądania „przedstawienia”. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył coś zrobić lub choćby zareagować, Chloe wystrzeliła do przodu i pchnęła na ścianę niczego niespodziewającą się Sophie. Dziewczyna uderzyła w nią i upadła na ziemię. Niebieskooka natychmiast wstała i spojrzała błagalnie na Chloe. -Myślałam, że byłyśmy przyjaciółkami – powiedziała. Chloe uśmiechnęła się i kopnęła Sophie w brzuch. Ta znowu upadła, jednak tym razem nie podniosła się tak szybko jak po poprzednim ataku. -Kłamałam – powiedziała Chloe i błyskawicznie uderzyła pięścią w twarz niebieskookiej. Dziewczyna po raz kolejny upadła na ziemię, jednak tym razem nie chciała się podnieść. Chciała zakryć się rękami, jednak szatynka nie dawała jej spokoju. Albo zmuszała Sophie do wstania i przyjęcia kolejnego uderzenia, albo sama ją podnosiła i biła lub chociaż pchała. Brunetka miała dość, jednak z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że wytrzymuje niezwykle długo, mimo że uderzenia wcale nie były słabe. W pierwszym wymiarze nigdy nie była taka wytrzymała. Widząc to, Mary chciała biec pomóc przyjaciółce, jednak została otoczona przez podnoszące się kamienie. Razem z nią otaczani byli Fineasz, Ferb i Judy. Judy z niezwykłą zwinnością wyskoczyła z kamiennego kręgu. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, kamienie w ułamku sekundy zamknęły w środku pozostałych. Blondynka chciała zawołać Susan, jednak zobaczyła, że ta strzela ze swojego pistoletu do Seana, który zamiast swojej mechanicznej ręki miał podobną broń i również odpowiadał ogniem. Izabela za to została sama z Lucasem i Iris, którzy próbowali ją złapać na lasso. Dziewczyna skutecznie unikała lin lecących w jej stronę, jednak od początku była na przegranej pozycji, ponieważ było dwoje przeciw jednemu. A oprócz tego tą słabszą stroną była nastolatka bez jakiejkolwiek broni oraz doświadczeń w walce. W pewnym momencie Izabela spojrzała w stronę, gdzie stał wcześniej Fineasz i zobaczyła tylko stożek utworzony z kamieni. Domyśliła się, że czerwonowłosy musi być w środku. -Fineasz! – zawołała i w tej samej chwili poczuła silne szarpnięcie, po czym poleciała do tyłu. Wylądowała na plecach. Wokół niej owinięta była lina trzymana przez Lucasa. -Jeden zero dla mnie – powiedział fioletowowłosy i uśmiechnął się złośliwie do Izy – Och, nie musisz się niczego bać, maluchu. My po prostu zaprowadzimy cię do Algos, żebyś odpowiedziała za swoje czyny i tyle. Nie ma się czego bać. -Weź daj jej spokój, okej? – zapytała Iris. Izabela przez sekundę poczuła coś w rodzaju wdzięczności, jednak po chwili to uczucie zniknęło w mgnieniu oka – Ona jest moja. Ty weź sobie tego Ferba czy Frineasza. -On ma na imię Fineasz! – krzyknęła Iza – A tak poza tym, to trzymaj łapy z dala od niego! -Och, jakie to jest takie totalnie urocze – powiedziała Iris. Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, jednak Iris pochyliła się nad Izabelą i powiedziała: -Tak poza tym, to twoje imię nie jest takie superowe jak mówiłam wcześniej. A, i twoja sukienka nie jest odjazdowa, tylko taka…brzydka... -Rozwiąż mnie, to zobaczysz! – krzyknęła z wściekłością Izabela i zaczęła się szamotać, jednak to nic nie dawało, ponieważ Lucas mocniej zacisnął węzeł. Iza jęknęła, ale nadal próbowała się wydostać. W tym samym czasie Judy stała przez nikogo niezauważona i przyglądała się tym wszystkim drastycznym scenom. -To moja wina…- powtarzała z przerażeniem – To moja wina, to moja wina… -Ała! – krzyknęła Izabela, kiedy węzeł zacisnął się jeszcze bardziej. Judy chciała pobiec w jej stronę, jednak w ostatniej chwili stanęła w miejscu. Skupiła się i spróbowała przywołać wodę, jednak nic się nie stało. Próbowała tak przez chwilę, jednak w końcu zaprzestała tych prób i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę Iris, Lucasa i Izabeli. Lucas zauważył ją jako pierwszy. -O, kogo my tu mamy – powiedział bez przerywania torturowania Izabeli. Brunetka spojrzała w stronę, w którą patrzył i otworzyła szerzej oczy. -Judy, uciekaj stąd! – krzyknęła. Blondynka jej nie posłuchała, tylko zamknęła oczy i wyciszyła się. Usłyszała śmiech Iris i jej krzyk: -Jest moja! Błyskawicznie podniosła powieki i zobaczyła lecące w jej stronę lasso. Wystawiła jedną rękę przed siebie i wtedy w jej oczach przez sekundę można było zauważyć błękitny błysk. Gdy on znikł, wokół blondynki pojawiło się niebieskawe pole siłowe, od którego odbiło się lasso. Iris otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. Lucas i Izabela również wyglądali na zaskoczonych. -To nie fair! – jęknęła Iris – Ona nie powinna mieć mocy! -Judy! – zawołała Izabela. Blondynka sprawiła, że pole siłowe zniknęło i podniosła ręce nad głowę. Z ziemi wyrósł słup wody, który niebieskooka natychmiast wysłała w stronę przeciwników. Na początku uderzył w Lucasa, a później w Iris, która próbowała przed nim uciec. Korzystając z okazji, Judy pobiegła do Izabeli i ją uwolniła. Brunetka zaczęła głęboko oddychać. -Od kiedy ty masz…- zaczęła zamiast podziękować. -Od niedawna, ale to teraz nieważne – ucięła Judy, po czym wzięła do ręki linę, po czym utworzyła w powietrzu jej replikę z wody i posłała ją w stronę skołowanych Lucasa i Iris. Wodna lina zawiązała się wokół przeciwników, którzy zaczęli się wiercić, jednak to nic nie dawało. Judy i Izabeli zaczynało się już wydawać, że są bezpieczne, kiedy usłyszały pytający głos Iris. -Christine, mogę? – zapytała rudowłosa. Christine oceniała przez chwilę sytuację, po czym kiwnęła głową na tak. -Odjazdowo…- szepnęła Iris i dotknęła dłońmi wodnej liny. Nagle zaczął się z nich wydobywać błękitny blask, a po chwili broń zniknęła. Iris wstała i strzepnęła kurz ze spódniczki. Uśmiechnęła się do Judy, pokazując jednocześnie miejsce, w którym powinien być jeden z jej zębów i powiedziała tylko: -Teraz możemy zaczynać. * * * -Mary, to nic nie daje! – krzyknął Fineasz. Dziewczyna jednak nie posłuchała go, tylko wysłała kolejny ognisty pocisk w kamienną ścianę. Podobnie jak poprzednio, ogień nic nie zdziałał. Co najwyżej lekko przypalił ścianę pułapki. -To niby co mam zrobić?! – wrzasnęła Mary i posłała kolejny pocisk w ścianę. Efekt był taki sam jak poprzednim razem. -Musimy pomyśleć! – zawołał czerwonowłosy, patrząc z nadzieją na brata. Ten jednak nic nie powiedział, tylko nadal przyglądał się Mary. -Nie mamy teraz czasu na myślenie! – Mary uderzyła pięścią w skałę, jednak to nie dało żadnego rezultatu. -Mary, proszę! – Fineasz powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Mary spojrzała na chłopaka. -Pomyśl o tym, że właśnie w tej chwili Izabela jest atakowana przez któregoś z tych psychopatów – starała się mówić spokojnie, jednak nadal była zdenerwowana. Ta uwaga zrobiła wrażenie na Fineaszu. Chłopak spojrzał na szatynkę i krzyknął: -Rozwal wreszcie tą głupią skałę! Mary próbowała jeszcze kilka razy posyłać w stronę przeszkody ogniste pociski, w końcu jednak uznała, że to na pewno ich nie uwolni. Podeszła do jednej ze ścian i położyła na niej ręce. Skała dotykana przez jej dłonie zaczęła się szybko rozgrzewać. Mary stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, w końcu jednak naparła ciałem na skałę. Dziewczyna wydała krótki okrzyk i w tym momencie pchnęła z całej siły w ścianę. Kamień nagle ustąpił i został zniszczony, jakby ktoś uderzył w niego z armaty lub innej podobnej broni. Mary, Fineasz i Ferb byli wolni. Mary natychmiast wyskoczyła z pułapki i posłała w stronę Madeline ognisty pocisk. Ta jednak sprawiła, że pojawiła się przed skała, która zatrzymała płomień. Mary przygryzła wargę i zaatakowała ponownie, jednak Madeline i tym razem się obroniła. W końcu Mary wystawiła obydwie ręce do przodu i posłała ciągły promień, a nie tylko pojedynczy pocisk. Brunetka znowu obroniła się tworząc skałę, jednak zielonooka nie przestawała atakować. W końcu kamień nie wytrzymał i płomienie uderzyły w Madeline. Dziewczyna zrobiła salto w tył i spokojnie wylądowała na nogach. Mary nie mogła wyczytać z jej twarzy, czy zrobiło to na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie. Nagle Madeline sprawiła, że od ziemi oderwała się spora skała i w powietrzu pokruszyła się na kawałki. Dziewczyna pokazała palcem w stronę Mary i wtedy odłamki poleciały w stronę szatynki. Ta próbowała się bronić płomieniami, jednak wrogich pocisków ciągle przybywało. Gdy miały już trafić w Mary, zielonooka zmieniła się w dym i szybko przemieściła się w inne miejsce. Gdy wróciła do swojej normalnej formy, nie do końca wiedziała, co się właśnie stało, jednak szybko się pozbierała i uniknęła kolejnego gradu pocisków. Przez jakiś czas jej walka polegała na wysyłaniu ognia, zamienianiu się w dym i unikaniu pocisków, kiedy usłyszała krzyk Izabeli: -Mary, uważaj! Spojrzała w stronę, z której dobiegał jej głos i zobaczyła lecący w jej stronę słup wody. Szybko zamieniła się w dym i przez sekundę krążyła wokół wody, w końcu jednak odleciała na bok i wróciła do zwyczajnej postaci. Spojrzała zdezorientowanym wzrokiem na Judy, ta jednak wskazała palcem na Iris, która bawiła się wodą, która właśnie krążyła wokół jej rąk. -Całkiem fajowa ta twoja moc, Judy – powiedziała rudowłosa, ostatnie słowo wypowiadając z odrobiną pogardy w głosie. Judy szybko pociągnęła za sobą przestraszoną Izabelę i podbiegła jak najbliżej Mary. Szatynka również się do niej zbliżyła. Nie zdążyły zamienić nawet jednego słowa, kiedy spostrzegły, że w ich stronę lecą kolejne skalne i wodne pociski. Judy wystawiła przed siebie obydwie ręce i utworzyła błękitną barierę ochronną, która była na tyle wytrzymała, że spokojnie zatrzymywała pociski. -Od kiedy? – zapytała od razu Mary. -Moc? Od kilku dni – odpowiedziała Judy, nadal wystawiając przed siebie ręce i przyglądając się uderzającym o tarczę pociskom. Gdy na barierze zaczęły zostawać wgniecenia po uderzających pociskach, blondynka wysiliła się odrobinę bardziej i tarcza znowu wyglądała na nienaruszoną. -Dlaczego nam tego nie powiedziałaś? – zapytała Izabela. Judy zauważyła, że twarz brunetki zaczynała odzyskiwać kolory. -Bo nie ufałam tym nowym i najwyraźniej miałam rację – wytłumaczyła Judy i skupiła się bardziej na utrzymywaniu pola siłowego. Izabela patrzyła ze strachem na Iris i Madeline, które próbowały przebić się przez ich tarczę, a Mary rozglądała się dookoła. Zobaczyła Fineasza i Ferba chowających się za skałą niedaleko Susan oraz leżącą na ziemi nieprzytomną Sophie. -Opuść tą barierę, weź Izkę do Sue i czekaj na mnie – powiedziała Mary. Iza chciała już coś powiedzieć, jednak Judy czuła, że brakuje jej już sił na niepotrzebne gadanie, więc zrobiła to, co kazała jej Mary. W chwili, w której zniknęła bariera, Mary zmieniła się w dym i pomknęła w stronę leżącej na ziemi Sophie. Niedaleko niej stała Chloe, która była już gotowa, żeby zaatakować szatynkę. Ta jednak wysłała potężny ognisty pocisk w przeciwnika. Chloe nie zareagowała w odpowiednim momencie i została trafiona. To dało Mary sekundę przewagi. Dziewczyna szybko doszła do Sophie, chwyciła ją z niezwykłą siłą i zmieniła się w dym. Brunetka również przybrała taką formę i wtedy obydwie dziewczyny pomknęły w stronę Susan i reszty grupy. Chloe, zamiast próbować je powstrzymać, pobiegła w stronę Madeline, Iris, Seana, Lucasa i Christine. Stanęła obok nich i zaczęła coś szeptać do swojego dowódcy. Lucas przyglądał się ręce Seana. Trafił w nią jeden z promieni wystrzelonych z broni Sue i sztuczna, mechaniczna ręka wyglądała na odrobinę zepsutą. Dym wzleciał metr wyżej i w tym samym momencie zmienił się w Mary i Sophie, które upadły na ziemię. Mary szybko wstała, jednak Sophie nadal nie wróciła przytomność i teraz znowu leżała na ziemi. Po krótkiej chwili podszedł do niej jednak Ferb. Usiadł przy dziewczynie i starał się ją ocucić. Dziewczynie jednak nie wracała przytomność. Zielonowłosy sprawdził jej puls i oddech. Oddychała spokojnie, jakby spała. Gdyby nie te siniaki, można by pomyśleć, że po prostu zasnęła. Susan gorączkowo grzebała w swoim plecaku. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na idącą w ich stronę Drużynę E z Christine na czele. Gdy wrogowie byli już blisko, wielka, energetyczna kopuła stworzona przez Christine zniknęła i droga była wolna. Gdyby tylko teraz znalazła to, czego szukała. -Możecie się teraz poddać –powiedziała Chrissie i spojrzała z wyższością na zmęczoną i obolałą grupę. Izabela przysunęła się do Fineasza, a Ferb wstał i starał się jakoś podtrzymać Sophie. Mary patrzyła z nienawiścią na przeciwników. -Raczej nie…- mruknęła Sue i wyciągnęła coś z plecaka. Było to małe, złote kwadratowe pudełeczko. Sue wyrzuciła je w górę i krzyknęła, zanim Christine lub ktokolwiek inny zdążył zareagować: -Złapcie się za ręce! Judy, Mary – strzelajcie! – Sue złapała za rękę Fineasza i strzeliła promieniem z pistoletu prosto w złote pudełeczko. Izabela uczepiła się Fineasza, a drugą ręką złapała Ferba, który trzymał już Sophie i wyciągnął dłoń w stronę Mary. Tamta nawet się nie zastanawiała, tylko od razu złapała jego dłoń i jednocześnie uczepiła się Judy, która trzymała się już lekko Susan. Dziewczyny skupiły się i wtedy wokół ich złączonych rąk zaczęły latać płomyczki i kropelki wody. W pewnym momencie dziewczyny krzyknęły i wysłały strumień wody otoczony płomieniami w pudełko. Gdy ich połączona moc uderzyła w ten przedmiot, w stronę grupy poleciało przeraźliwie jasne światło. Pochłonęło całą siódemkę, która musiała zamknąć oczy, żeby nie oślepnąć. * * * Po długiej chwili Christine udało się ostatecznie otworzyć oczy. Zamrugała kilka razy, zanim jej oczom udało się przyzwyczaić do panujących tu warunków. Gdy w końcu tak się stało, nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Zniknęli…Wszyscy zniknęli! -Aaaaaaaa!!!- wrzasnęła i uderzyła potężnym promieniem energii w ziemię, tworząc naprawdę głęboki otwór. Reszta jej drużyny przyglądała się temu w milczeniu. Byli jednocześnie zdenerwowani i przestraszeni zachowaniem Christine. Brunetka poczuła na sobie ich spojrzenia i odwróciła się. Iris zamknęła oczy, a Lucas starał się odwrócić wzrok. Nawet Sean, który wcześniej nie wyglądał, jakby przejmował się Christine, teraz starał się nie wyglądać wyzywająco. -Znajdziemy ich…- powiedziała Christine i spojrzała w przestrzeń – Zrobimy to i im pokażę… Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 13"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby